Laughing Matters
by derangedperson
Summary: A stolen journal leads to friendly payback between brother and sister.


Peace and quiet. The stillness hanging in the air was proving to be the perfect book-reading atmosphere for Dipper Pines as he thumbed through Journal #3. The Mystery Shack was an hour away from closing, with Grunkle Stan giving the final tour of the day. Wendy and Soos were both outside, the handyman tinkering with a golf cart while the lumberjack teen sat behind its wheel, drinking a can of Pitt and turning the ignition when Soos asked her to. Mabel was downstairs playing with Waddles, the faint thump of bass-heavy dance music cluing him into what was going on. There was no telling how much longer he'd have the attic to himself, so he was reading as much as he could as fast as he could. Once he heard the music stop downstairs, he braced himself for whatever his sister decided to do next; the thumping of feet on the stairs and the door being thrown open was his answer.

He glanced up from the journal to see Mabel dancing around, singing and laughing, grabbing one of her sweaters and spinning it over her head. "Dancin' around like a total fool," she sang. "Don't care if I look uncool! Dancin' 'round 'cause Mabel rules!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and returned to the journal, only to be interrupted when his sister began to poke his nose.

"Boop."

"Quit it, Mabel."

"Boop."

"I said quit it, Mabel!"

"Boop."

"Mabel, knock it off! I'm trying to read!"

She put her hands on her hips and said, "You've had your face in that darn book all afternoon! Don't you think it's time to put it down and have some fun?"

"I _am_ having fun," Dipper insisted.

"Sure doesn't look that way to me."

Dipper sat up and crossed his legs, saying, "Maybe not to you, but to me, it is. Who knows where the next cipher or mystery in this book will lead us? It's the joy of discovering something new every day. So don't worry, sis. I'm having fun."

Mabel sighed and answered, "Dipper, I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice!" With a "Yoink!", the journal was jerked up and away from him, leaving Dipper staring at his legs. When he realized what was going on, he jumped off of his bed and exclaimed, "Give me that journal, Mabel!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Mabel started down the stairs and into the gift shop, with Dipper in hot pursuit...or he would have been had he not glanced in his closet. He was just about to give chase when he noticed his reverend outfit from Mabel's ill-fated sock opera hanging lazily to the right, and the wheels in his head began to turn. A playful, evil grin formed on Dipper's face as he grabbed the articles of clothing, saying, "Well, if I can't get that journal back...I know someone who can."

* * *

><p>Mabel darted into the kitchen, Journal #3 in hand, laughing all the while. "Can't catch me, Dipper! There's no way..." She turned around with the full expectation of seeing her brother standing there, but upon the greeting of empty space, she frowned and sat on the floor. Glancing down at the journal made her shake her head in regret and embarrassment as she mumbled, "Oh man. Mabel did a bad, bad thing." She got up and walked into the gift shop, exclaiming, "Dipper! I'm sorry, bro! I've got your journal right here! Come on down and get it!"<p>

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Though this turn of events made her uneasy, Mabel found the lightswitch with little effort, flicking them back on. When she did, a low chuckle rang out from behind her. Chills ran down her spine as she turned around, expecting the worst. Unfortunately, she got it, for behind her stood Dipper, clad in the reverend outfit from her play and grinning like a madman. It was all Mabel could do not to scream when she saw him, a full-throated gasp erupting from her throat as she whispered, "BIPPER!"

"That's right, shooting star! Back in the flesh and ready to rock!" He glanced down at the book and said, "And you've got exactly what I'm looking for! Give me that journal!"

"No! Never!"

"Wrong answer!" He moved in lockstep with her as she backed away, keeping equal distance as they circled the gift shop. "I like you, kid, so I'll give you another chance. Give me the journal and I'll leave you alone forever."

"Where's Dipper?! What did you do to my brother?!"

"Oh, he's around..._somewhere._ Watch your step." In her haste to get away from him, Mabel tripped over a footstool and fell back, landing on her butt. Bipper put his right foot on the stool and leaned forward, grinning like a cheshire cat. "You really should watch where you're going, kid. You could hurt yourself." He held out his hand and demanded, "I'm not gonna ask you again. The journal. Give it to me."

Mabel was truly panicking now, looking for any way out she could find. But when she got a good look at Bipper's eyes, she noticed something off. As she racked her brain, she remembered that Bipper's eyes were a jaundiced yellow, with cat-like pupils to match. These eyes that stared back at her were normal, brown, human eyes. _Dipper's_ eyes.

Now knowing she had nothing to fear, Mabel felt every muscle in her body loosen up and a smile spread across her face. "Bipper" raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you so happy about all of a sudden?"

"I was just thinking," Mabel said. "Your voice seems off for some reason. Not only that, your eyes look so...normal."

"What are you talking about?" "Bipper" asked with a sly grin.

"Normal, human eyes. Trying to get your journal back by pretending to be Bipper? Sneaky sneaky, broface!"

"Bipper's" smile began to fade as he hung his head. "You know what, Mabel? You're right. This was a mistake. Impersonating Bill-as-me? That's a bit harsh. But you've done something even more dangerous..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's something you'll regret...you've unleashed the wrath of TICKLER PINES!" Dipper dove on top of her and began to move his hands up and down her stomach, with his sister squealing and giggling as she tried to curl into a ball and protect herself. In her desperation, she grabbed the journal and clutched it to her chest, blocking Dipper's attack. "Give me the journal, Mabel!"

Mabel stretched her arms over her head and yelled, "NEVER!" Unfortunately for her, an opportunity to get some more good-natured revenge had presented itself to Dipper with her gesture of defiance. A mischievous grin formed on her brother's face as he brought up his hands, wiggling his fingers in anticipation.

"Wha...what are you doing, bro?"

"Mabel, I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice!" Dipper knelt down, his legs straddling Mabel's, and began tickling her armpits and her neck. Peals of high-pitched, shocked laughter poured out of her as Dipper attacked, a playfully evil smile on his face. "There is no escape from Tickler Pines! Surrender and give me the book!"

"NOOOHOHOHOHOOOO!" Mabel slid the tome underneath Wendy's workstation, both to free her hands and to get Dipper's goat. He narrowed his eyes at her and said with a playful grin, "That was a mistake! Time to break out the big guns!" He stopped tickling and turned around so his back was to her, and began to remove her shoes and socks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mabel asked with more than a hint of apprehension.

"I asked you politely to give me the journal. You refused. Now, face the full wrath of Tickler Pines!" He ensnared both of her ankles and began to drag his fingers across her feet, with Mabel's full-bodied reaction nearly throwing him off of her as he did the deed. Her laughter filled the Shack once more as Dipper attacked, her brother declaring, "There's no way you can win, Mabel! Say uuhhuuuncle! Say uhhuhuhahaHAHAHAHA-"

In his zeal, Dipper had failed to realize that although he had Mabel by her legs, her hands were still free, and it didn't hit him until his sister began to drag her fingers up and down the soles of his feet. Even though he was wearing socks, it did no good as he broke into laughter himself. "THEHEHEHERE'S NOAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP, MABEL! PLEHEEHEEASE!"

"Oh, is that too much for you to take, Mr. Tough Guy? Well, take THIS!" Mabel cracked her knuckles and reached for Dipper's armpits, exclaiming, "REVEEEEENGE!" As soon as her fingers touched his skin, hysterical, high-pitched laughter rang through the Mystery Shack as Dipper laughed until his lungs felt like they would explode. When he began to gasp for breath, Mabel stopped and said, "You scared me half to death, bro! Consider this your payback!"

"I'm sorry, sis! Please! No more!"

"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from!" Mabel knelt down and opened Dipper's coat, exposing his bare chest. "You ready?"

Dipper gulped and replied, "N...no."

"Perfect!" Mabel puckered her lips, put her face to Dipper's stomach, and gave him the biggest, wettest raspberry she could. Her brother roared with laughter once again, trying as hard as he could to concentrate and fight back only to be rendered helpless. After a trio of wet blasts, Mabel raised her head and exclaimed, "Having fun yet?"

"I...hahahaha...I..."

"Yes or no?!"

"YES! OKAY! YES!" Mabel put her hands on her hips and grinned at him, saying, "Then my job here is done."

"What..._WHAT?!_ You mean..."

"Yup. My plan to get you to have some fun worked to a T!"

"Yeah, I guess it did." Dipper sat up and stretched as he finished, "But did you really have to take the journal from me to do that?"

His sister glanced away from him, her smile fading as she thought back to the gesture that had started all this. "No. No, I didn't. That was a jerk move." Mabel grabbed the journal from under the counter and extended it to Dipper, asking, "Truce?"

"Truce," he answered as he took the journal under his arm. "But really, Mabel, I did have fun. Thanks."

"Wanna have more?"

Dipper glanced at the journal and back at his sister's smiling face. He sighed and smiled as he placed the tome on the counter, replying, "Absolutely, sis."

Mabel's smile grew wider at his confirmation, only to turn into a squeal of surprise when Dipper poked her stomach. "Brace yourself, Mabel! Tickler Pines lives again!"

"Oh no!" Mabel gasped in pretend fright. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Start running!" And so she did, darting through the gift shop and the living quarters as Dipper gave chase. "I'm gonna get you, Mabel! I'm gonna tickle you till you pass out!"

"Good luck with that! You're forgetting that I've got my..." She paused for dramatic effect as Dipper leapt at her, only to be met with air as she pulled out her "...GRAPPLING HOOK!" and ascended over him. Her brother crashed to the ground as she retracted the line and jumped down, running towards the back door and giggling all the while. Just before she made it outside, Dipper grabbed her from behind and attacked her armpits and her sides. His sister squirmed and flailed to try and escape, but Dipper's grip was too strong. All Mabel could do was laugh and laugh and laugh some more.

"DIHIHIHIPPER, PLEEHEEHEEASE! I CAHAHAN'T TAKE IHIHIHIIIT!"

"Then you know what you have to say!"

"NEHEHEHEHEVER!"

"Say it, Mabel! Say it or I'll give you _ten_ raspberries!"

Just the mere thought caused Mabel's eyes to bug out and her face to pale, but despite every synapse in her body telling her to say uncle and get it over with, Mabel declared war on herself when she shouted, "DO YOHOHOUR WORST!"

"Gladly." Dipper lifted her sweater and her undershirt, exposing her stomach as he puckered his lips. Within seconds, a massive blast rang through the room as Dipper performed the first raspberry and his sister descended into hysterics. After five seconds of squealing laughter, he paused to give Mabel time to catch her breath, saying, "That's one! Do you give up?"

"NEVER!"

Another raspberry, and Mabel was laughing once again. "Two!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Another blast rang out. "Three! Do you give up?"

Mabel pointed at her butt and exclaimed, "KISS IT!"

"OH, THAT'S IT!" The initial trio of raspberries had been performed with as much air as Dipper's lungs could muster, but it was at this point that he decided to up the ante. Instead of one deep breath, he took a short gulp and performed a quick blast, then another gulp and blast, and another, and another, and another. To say this took Mabel by surprise was an epic understatement, as she was now curled up in a ball, trying and failing to stop Dipper's good-natured attack.

"PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! NO MOHOHORE!"

"SAY IT!"

Mabel finally obliged as she laughed, "OKAHAHAHAYY! UNCLE! UHUHUHUHUHUNCLE!"

"That's all I needed to hear," Dipper said as he pulled his hands away. As soon as she was freed, Mabel jumped to the opposite side of the hallway and began gasping for air, a huge smile plastered on her face. Smiling broadly, Dipper declared, "And Tickler Pines is victorious!"

"Maybe today, but next time I'll win!" Mabel said with a grin.

"You already did," Dipper answered. "So I guess that means it's a draw."

"Sounds good to me!" His sister put her arm over his shoulders and asked, "So on a scale of one to ten, how much fun did you have? _Be honest._"

Dipper scratched his head and replied, "Ten out of ten...I had a lot of fun, Mabel. Thanks."

"Anytime, bro-bro." Then she sat up and put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed as she said, "Just don't ever dress up like Bipper again!"

"I won't, sis. Sorry I scared you back there."

"It's a-okay, Dippingsauce." She gave him a light punch in the arm and cracked, "Maybe next time I'll dress up as Robbie and get _you_."

"Hey, as long as it's not a zombie, do your worst," Dipper said with a grin. The twins got up off the floor, with Dipper retrieving the journal and following his sister up to the attic. He sat down on his bed and cracked open the book, once again engrossed in the mysteries and ciphers within. His sister began to sew, and the steady clicking of her needle and thread helped to keep track of time. A brief passage about an alien artifact had gotten Dipper's attention, but a quick glance at Mabel caused the intrigue to fade and a warm smile to appear on his face. With his mind made up, Dipper closed the journal and put it on his nightstand.

"Hey, Mabel."

"What's up?"

"You wanna go to the arcade?"

-END-

* * *

><p>Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.<p> 


End file.
